


A Very Harringrove Christmas

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Billy thinks Christmas is all bullshit, maybe a certain brunet can change his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:  
> http://pizzacast.tumblr.com/post/178041161840/you-know-when-christmas-came-around-he-probably
> 
> Thank you Jess for posting this awesome idea and letting me write a fic off of it.
> 
> I highly suggest listening to Have yourself a merry little Christmas by frank sinatra while reading

It was Christmas. Billy still wasn't used to seeing snow when he looked out the window when he woke up. He didn't know why he bothered shopping for Christmas but Neil always made him buy gifts for Max and Susan. He never got anything in return, why would this year be any different?

Billy threw his covers off and walked over to the window, he could already hear the opening notes of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas playing in the living room as he watched the white flakes float down from the sky. He picked up a smoke from his nightstand and lit it, taking a long drag.

“Christmas is bullshit,” Billy muttered to himself, blowing out a cloud of smoke. He slid on his jeans and a blue button up shirt and made his way out to join the family. Max was opening gifts and Neil and Susan were sitting on couches opposite each other. He went to sit close to the family but Neil sent him a look that neither female noticed. Billy immediately stood up and went to sit in the kitchen to watch.

Max tore open the package that she didn't know Billy had gotten her and her face lit up. She placed a gentle hand on her new skateboard like she was afraid to break it, her jaw was hanging open in disbelief.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!” Max squealed and hugged her parents. At that moment Billy didn't care that Neil was taking credit for it, the look on her face was well worth it. He smiled softly, knowing no one could see him. His smile quickly vanished when Neil came into the room, giving him a dark look.

“You're going to regret that. Maxine is a lady. She should not be doing boy activities!” Neil hissed at Billy, shoving him into the wall. Billy kept his father's gaze as his head connected with the wall with a thud. “Watch your back, kid.”

With that, Neil plucked the cigarette from his fingers and walked out of the room. Billy shook his head and took out another cigarette, heading out to the front porch for a smoke.

 

\----------

Steve had been waiting for this day for weeks. The gift was wrapped and had been sitting under his bed but was now sitting on his coffee table. He was quivering with anticipation and nervousness. How would they react? Would they love it? Hate it? Steve leaned on his sink, looking into the mirror.

“You got this... you're King Steve!...who am I kidding, I'm a mess,” Steve spoke into his mirror, attempting to reassure himself. He had had a crush on him for months and he was acting like a teen girl about it. He had never fallen for someone this hard ever. Not even with Nancy.

He took a few deep breaths as he grabbed the present and got into his car. He sat there for a minute, hands on the wheel, breathing deeply. He started to hyperventilate again when his eyes fell on the wrapped package in the passenger seat.

When he came out to his parents a week ago, after they found the gift under his bed, they were... less than enthusiastic. And long story short, Steve was living on his own in an apartment with boot shaped bruises on his ribs. That did nothing to deter him from the blond haired, blue eyed beauty that was Billy Hargrove.

He held his breath as he started his car, heading out into the snow. He started to imagine multiple scenarios about how this would go. Best case scenario, Billy would scoff at him and call him a girl. Worst case... he didn't want to think about.

Steve turned on the radio and started to hum along to Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, his favourite version by Frank Sinatra... but he would deny it if anyone asked him about it. Eventually he found himself singing along to calm himself down. 

He pulled onto Billy's street and his heart started pounding in his chest. As he got closer, he saw Billy standing on the front porch, smoking, Steve hadn't been noticed yet but he couldn't chicken out now.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Steve hissed as he pulled into Billy's driveway. Billy gave him a strange look from the porch and stomped out the cigarette. He could feel his heart vibrating his body with each beat as Billy approached the vehicle. He half expected the blond to smash in his window and demand Steve to tell him what he was doing at his house, instead, Billy knocked on the window with his knuckle. Billy backed up as Steve opened the door and stepped out of the car.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Harrington?” Billy asked, which made Steve even more nervous than before. “You can't talk to Max if that's what you're here for.”

“No... actually, I'm here for you. First off, Merry Christmas, second...” Steve trailed off, ducking into his car and pulling out the wrapped package that was tied with a bow. Truth be told, it wasn't the nicest looking wrapping job, but he tried. Billy frowned slightly, extremely confused by this turn of events.

“Is this for Max?” Billy asked, trying to tell himself that Steve would never get him a present, so it must be for Max.

“No, stupid, it's for you,” Steve chuckled softly, face reddening with embarrassment. Billy felt a warmth in his chest with that simple statement, no one had ever gone through that much effort to do anything for him since his mom was around, and that was years ago.

“Thanks, I'm sure you have family waiting for you at home, you should go join them,” Billy told him. He didn't want Steve to leave, but he also didn't want him to think he was selfish enough to keep him from his family on Christmas. 

“No, I don't actually. All I have to go home to is an empty apartment. My parents kicked me out,” Steve admitted. Billy held onto the present, afraid it would disappear if he loosened his grip. 

“That's a shame, a pretty boy like you shouldn't be spending Christmas alone,” Billy chuckled coyly. Steve gave him a gentle small smile.

“Well, I'm not alone right now. I was thinking I would just go home and watch some crappy Christmas movies and eat junk food until I fall into a food coma.” Steve laughed, his face split into a large smile. He then glanced into the house through the window to see Max, Susan and Neil sitting in the living room. His smile fell slightly, “I'm sorry to keep you from your family, I'll leave so you can get back to them.”

Steve rushed back towards his car, he had no idea how they had ended up so far away from it. A gentle hand on his waist to stop him, had startled him. He turned to see Billy right there.

“I could use some time away. They don't want me here anyways.” Billy told Steve, giving him a small smile. For supposedly hating Steve, Billy was standing awfully close to him.

“You want to hang at my place for a bit? Maybe watch those crappy movies together?” Steve asked. Billy was now pressing him against his car.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Billy told Steve and backed up, walking around to the passenger side. They sat together in the car for a minute until Steve turned to Billy.

“You going to open it or what?” Steve asked. Billy had just been staring at the gift in awe for the past minute, not even opening it yet.

“I will, just calm down,” Billy teased him. He peeled off the tape, trying to conceal his excitement. While he opened it, Steve started the car, backing out of the driveway. Billy turned to him with the biggest smile on his face that Steve had ever seen on him. 

“How did you find this? I've been looking for it for months!” Billy exclaimed, gesturing to the Twisted Sister cassette of their newest album. 

“I can't reveal all my secrets,” Steve smirked. Billy then pulled out a jacket, holding it up in front of him. “ I know how much you like your jean jacket but it's not exactly helpful for keeping you warm in the winter. This one is lined with fleece, it should keep you much warmer.”

Billy turned to Steve, his eyes gleaming with tears of happiness that he tried hard to hide. “Thank you,” he whispered. Steve just returned the smile and finally pulled into the apartment parking lot. Billy put the new jacket on as they made the trip from the lot to the entryway. Steve unlocked the entry door and piled into the entryway that was right next to a flight of stairs. 

They trudged up the stairs to the seventh floor, room 583. Steve took out another set of keys and unlocked the door, swinging it open to let Billy enter first.

“Home sweet home,” Steve chuckled. There was a miniature Christmas tree on the counter but that was all he had for decorations. There boxes shoved in the closet, still full of his possessions.

“I thought you'd have more clutter, to be honest,” Billy chuckled. Steve laughed.

“I do have clutter, it's just not unpacked yet. I just moved in yesterday, my parents kicked me out last week,” Steve told Billy.

“So where have you been until you got this place?” Billy asked, concerned. Steve grabbed them both a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch, Billy taking a seat next to him.

“In my car,” Steve admitted, quickly changing the subject to something else. “I'm going to put in a movie, yeah?” 

Billy nodded and Steve got up, moving to the closet and picked out a movie from one of the boxes. He slid the VCR out of the sleeve and put it into the machine. The title 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' popped up and the credits started rolling.

“Damn, I forgot to rewind it last time,” Steve chuckled to himself, getting up and hitting the rewind button, he sat back down. “This'll take a bit why don't we-”

Steve was cut off by Billy's lips crashing onto his. Steve returned the kiss, bringing his hands up and sliding them through Billy's soft hair. Both boys fought for dominance, Billy won in the end, kissing the brunet hungrily as if he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life. He pulled back for a moment, pressing their foreheads together.

“What was that for?” Steve asked, panting. Billy grinned.

“You got me a Christmas present so this is yours,” Billy said and nibbled on Steve's lower lip, eliciting a groan from Steve. “God you're beautiful...”

Billy groaned into Steve's mouth as the brunet's hand travelled south and squeezed his growing bulge gently. Billy stood up, his mouth still connected to Steve's. 

“Bed. Now,” Billy mumbled in between kisses. Steve pulled back, his pupils were blown so much that Billy couldn't even see the colour in his eyes. Steve smirked and locked his lips onto the other's, guiding Billy to the bedroom. They made their way to the bed and sat down on the ends, lips never losing contact.

They slowly laid down together and Billy pulled Steve into his arms after they broke apart yet again.

“I love you, Steve,” Billy whispered into the other boy's ear, he felt his jeans grow tighter when he felt the breath on his ear.

“I love you, Billy,” Steve whispered back, kissing Billy gently. Billy ran his hands through Steve's hair, pulling lightly, causing Steve to groan and lean into his touch, his heart beating faster. They rolled so Billy was on top.

Billy trailed kisses down Steve's neck and Steve gasped at the surreal feeling, never wanting it to end. Steve felt Billy's ever growing bulge press against his thigh. Billy nipped the side of Steve's neck and he opened his legs, allowing Billy to settle between them. Steve's hand slid down Billy's side and then went below his waistline. 

“Fuck!” Billy gasped when Steve's fingers brushed against his swollen member. Billy then moved his hand to grope Steve's through his jeans. Billy moved and grabbed the hem of Steve's shirt, pausing.

“Are you sure?” He asked gently. Steve nodded, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Steve drew his hand out of Billy's pants as Billy lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Billy's eyes widened when he saw the boot shaped bruises on Steve's abdomen.

“Who the fuck did that to you?” Billy growled angrily. Steve sat up, avoiding Billy's gaze.

“My dad wasn't to thrilled that I was into guys,” Steve stated. Billy grabbed his chin gently and turned his face to he was looking into his eyes.

“I love you,” Billy said again, bringing them back down onto the mattress. “You're so beautiful.”

Billy peppered the bruises with light kisses and then attached his lips to Steve's neck. Steve could feel the bulge again as Billy moved his hips, grinding onto his crotch. 

“Please, Billy,” Steve whined softly. Billy squeezed his ass then unbuttoning Steve's pants, sliding them off and discarding the article of clothing. In return, Steve slowly unbuttoned Billy's jeans. Billy stood up for a moment, removing his shirt and pants then climbing back between Steve's legs. 

He slipped Steve's boxers down and his erection sprung free. Billy was next in removing his boxers. Billy moved his hand to Steve's ass.

“Do you have any-”

“It's in the top drawer,” Steve cut off Billy's question, knowing what he was asking for. Billy reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Steve shivered in anticipation when Billy popped the cap and slicked up his fingers. 

Steve sucked in a breath when Billy pressed the tip of his finger into the puckered hole. He let out a groan when Billy inserted the rest of the digit to the knuckle, then another right beside it. Steve moaned when the two digits started scissoring him open slowly, adding a third finger as he adjusted. 

“Fuck!” Steve hissed. His vision went blank and a wave of pleasure swept over his body when Billy's finger pressed into his sweet spot. “Please!”

Billy obliged, slipping his fingers out with a slick popping noise. Steve heard the crinkling of a condom being brought out and he looked at Billy.

“Are you clean?” Steve asked, voice heavy, Billy nodded. “Then no condom, I want to feel you. Only you.”

Those words gave Billy a strangely pleasant sensation in the pit of his gut. Billy popped open the lube again and slicked up his leaking cock and lining it up with Steve's loosened hole.

Steve let out a long moan as Billy pressed into him slowly. It was a surreal feeling, it hurt so good that he didn't know what to think. He felt so full, he didn't think Billy could possibly push in anymore but yet he still kept going. Billy paused when Steve hissed in pain.

“You okay, babe?” Billy asked, concerned. Steve nodded, smiling slightly at the name.

“Yeah, I just need to-fuck-need to adjust to you,” Steve breathed out. Billy waited until Steve sighed and then nodded. Billy started to move again, pushing in even more until he was up to the hilt and then pulled out almost all the way before sinking back in. He quickened the pace slightly, looking for that sweet spot he had found earlier. 

“Agh,” Steve hissed, Billy stopped again, raising an eyebrow. “I'm okay, just slow down for now, yeah?”

Billy continued, adjusting with each thrust until Steve gasped out a string of obscenities. Billy smirked to himself, knowing he'd found Steve's prostate. He slowly picked up the pace again when Steve didn't protest. Billy felt himself getting close and he knew that Steve was too. 

“Deeper,” Steve pleaded, Billy adjusted Steve's legs and drove himself in deeper. Suddenly Steve was coming all over his stomach, going limp under Billy.

“I'm gonna come,” Billy warned Steve. Steve wrapped his legs around Billy's waist, keeping him there. Billy nodded, knowing what Steve wanted without him asking. With a final thrust he was coming inside Steve. Steve could feel it, warm and strange, but also pleasant as it filled him up.

Billy went limp, holding himself up with his forearms, his placed his head on Steve's chest as he regained his breath. Billy pulled out, seeing come slip out of Steve's hole and flopped down beside him. 

Steve grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned up his stomach and between his thighs as best as he could, throwing the tissues into the garbage before latching onto Billy's side, resting his head on Billy's chest. 

“Holy shit that was good,” Steve mumbled into Billy's skin. Billy kissed the top of his head. 

“Agreed,” Billy chuckled and paused for a minute before speaking, “You were the only one who got me a Christmas present this year.”

“Well, you were the only one who gave me a 'present' this year too,” Steve told him, smirking. Steve gave Billy a gentle kiss before sitting up. “I'm going to go shower, then I'm going to make dinner and we're going to watch that movie.”

“Sounds good, babe,” Billy said softly, watching Steve's ass as he walked away.

 

\--------

Later that night Steve and Billy, both in ugly Christmas sweaters, had their arms wrapped around each other in the living room, rocking gently to the song that was playing on the radio. Billy planted a kiss on top of Steve's head then pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes with small smiles on their faces. Billy was singing softly.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the Yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be miles away...” Billy trailed off as Steve kissed him gently.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chocolate Covered Popcorn and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, set a few hours after the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!!!

“Billy, the movie is starting, get your ass in here!” Steve yelled into the kitchen. Billy emerged a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of popcorn and their unfinished beers from earlier. Billy plopped down on the couch and put the popcorn between them. Steve looked at the popcorn and then to Billy. 

“Billy, what did you do to the popcorn?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. Billy laughed.

“What, never had chocolate in popcorn before?” Billy asked and watched as Steve shook his head, “This is the good shit right here.”

Steve dipped his hand into the popcorn bowl and took out a handful that had a bit of chocolate on it and tossed some in his mouth. His eyes widened and he turned back to Billy.

“Howy thit!” Steve exclaimed through the mouthful of popcorn. Billy watched him with a gentle smile on his face and admiration in his eyes, wondering how he could be this lucky. Steve swallowed the mouthful and looked at Billy, catching the look and blushing sightly.

“What?” Steve asked, a smile on his face. 

“Nothing, beautiful,” Billy said softly and they both turned to watch the movie, though neither of them really payed any attention to it. About half an hour into the movie, Billy moved the empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table and pulled Steve close.

They lay down on the couch, Steve's back pressed into Billy's stomach with his arms around him. Billy had his face nuzzled into Steve's hair. Steve turned his head to look at Billy, the only light illuminating his face was the light from the TV. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Steve murmured. Billy planted a kiss to Steve's hairline.

“Me too baby... you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Billy whispered into Steve's hair. Steve squirmed until he was facing Billy. 

“I love you,” Steve said softly as their foreheads touched. Billy smirked.

“Ditto,” Billy said and Steve gave him a playful shove, “Okay, okay. I love you too, baby.”

“You know, there's room in my bed for two if you're interested,” Steve said nervously. Billy smiled, and pressed his lips to Steve's gently.

“You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer,” Billy said softly. It didn't matter if it was too soon, Steve loved Billy, and Billy loved Steve, that much was certain.

Steve moved awkwardly and let out a whimper, bringing a hand up to his ribs.

“Shit, I'm sorry baby, I forgot about your ribs. Do you want me to go get some ice?” Billy asked gently. Steve shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut in pain. Billy untangled himself anyway and went to the kitchen to get some ice. 

“Babe, I can't ice my ribs!” Steve called out after Billy. The blond poked his head back into the room.

“And why the hell not?” Billy asked, concerned. Steve looked down.

“There's a reason I don't go outside unless I have to in winter,” Steve said, trying to get Billy to understand.

“And that reason is...” Billy trailed off.

“I'm allergic to the cold,” Steve said quickly, Billy raised an eyebrow.

“Are you bullshitting me right now?” Billy asked. Steve shook his head.

“Not bullshitting, it fucking sucks,” Steve told Billy. Billy just laughed.

“Weirdo.”

“Yeah, but I'm your weirdo,” Steve said, smirking.

“That you are. So, heat then?” Billy asked. 

“Please.” Steve confirmed. “There's a little fabric bag full of rice in the top drawer by the sink, heat it up for about a minute please.”

“As you wish, your highness,” Billy said, laughing and disappeared back into the kitchen. Billy brought it back a minute later and lifted Steve's head and sat down, resting his head on his lap. Billy lifted the bottom of Steve's sweater up and placed the bag of rice on his ribs. 

Steve relaxed in response to the warmth.

“Thank you babe,” Steve thanked Billy. Billy pecked him on the lips.

“No problem, beautiful.”

Over the next hour Billy sunk down next to Steve and their limbs entangled. They watched each other through drooping eyelids. 

“Please stay with me forever,” Steve murmured as they started to drift off.

“As you wish.”

“You cheesy fuck.”

“But I'm your cheesy fuck,” Billy muttered and gave Steve one last kiss before they drifted off, warm and comfortable and finally whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a cold allergy does suck, especially living in Canada.


End file.
